


Phantom Pain

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain of letting go lasts for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Pain

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Phantom Pain  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:**  
>  **Word Count:**  
>  **Summary:** The pain of letting go lasts for a very long time.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word phantom on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

They say when you lose a limb that you still feel pain from it even though it is no longer there. That’s exactly what she was feeling now. It didn’t matter that she had been the one to end it. She had kicked Bill out of her life. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t forget. She would wake drenched with sweat, tears streaming down her face and screaming his name. Months later and she could still feel the pain from that moment. Not the pain of betrayal she thought she should feel but the pain of losing Bill.


End file.
